Various vehicles and other devices and systems have electrical connector assemblies connecting various components thereof. The electrical connector assemblies generally include a grounding mechanism, such as a grounding stud, that is electrically coupled to a wiring harness terminal of the electrical connector assembly. The types of grounding mechanisms may vary. However, it is generally important that the grounding mechanism effectively mate with whichever wiring harness terminal is used in connection with the particular electrical connector assembly. In addition, in various instances it is also important that the grounding mechanism does not cause unwanted rotation of a wire that is used in connection with the wiring harness terminal of the electrical connector assembly, for example when the grounding stud is assembled or disassembled.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector assembly, such as for a vehicle, for example that effectively mates with commonly used wiring harness terminals and that provides a reduction or an elimination in unwanted rotation of one or more wires that are used in connection with the wiring harness terminal of the electrical connector assembly, for example when the grounding stud is assembled or disassembled. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.